minkyu - terpintar?
by aiiukiu
Summary: lanjutan dari 'pertemuan pertamanya' ChangKyu hoho


Title : Terpintar?

Author : aiiukiu

Pair : **kid** changkyu

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya, hanya ff-nya saja hoho

Warning : OOC, abal, Typo, **kaga suka jangan baca aja...**

"Umma, Appa, lihat ini aku mendapat nilai cempulna ! Lihat ini..!"

"Kyu! Mana sopan santunmu ketika masuk rumah?"

"Ah, Donghae-ah! Itu tidak penting. Yang telpenting cekalang nilai matematikaku yang cempulna!"

"…."

"Umma..! Appa…!"

**Donghae POV**

Satu bulan sudah kami pindah ke Seoul, berarti sudah hampir satu bulan aku sekolah disini. Artinya, semua guru sudah mengadakan posttest. Dan hari ini, semua siswa sudah mendapatkan selembar hasil posttest yang dibagikan oleh wali kelas masing-masing. Yaa, di sekolah baruku memang mangadakan posttest setiap bulannya agar guru tahu sejauh mana kemampuan siswa untuk memahami materinya. Mungkin.. entahlah aku tak peduli hehehehe..

Hari ini sungguh mengganggu indra pendengaranku. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi adik kecilku teriak-teriak gaje dihadapanku. Lihat saja, baru mendapat nilai sempura di mata pelajaran matematika saja sudah bangga. Ah, tunggu bukan hanya matematika sih, tapi semua mata pelajaran nilainya hampir mencapai sempurna. Mmm,,, aku akui dia memang pintar dalam hal itu. Namun tidak untuk olahraga. Anak itu sangat lemah. Ku ulangi lagi SANGAT LEMAH. Hohohoho

"Wah, Kyunnie.. ini sangat bagus. Appa sangat bangga pada mu" kata Appa –kangin- sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun bangga lalu menggendongnya.

"Tentu caja, Kyuhyun kan namja telpintal di celuruh dunia.. hehehe" jawab Kyu dengan membusungkan dadanya. Huh, dasar evil satu ini. Terpintar di seluruh dunia, apa dia bercanda?

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana hasil posttestmu kali ini?" kata Appa setelah menaruh(?) Kyu kembali ke lantai

"Aku ..."

"Appa, Hae-hyung mendapat nilai jelek, tak cebagus punya Kyu hohohohoho.."

Apa-apaan evil kecil satu ini, dia selalu saja mengejekku.. awas saja kalau hujan petir malam nanti, tak akan aku temani tidur kali ini.

"Nilaiku memang tak sebagus punyamu Kyunnie-ah, tapi punyaku lumayan kok.. ini appa" segera ku berikan lembar hasil postest itu. Aku takut sih, kalau appa marah karna nilaiku tak sebagus milik Kyu.

"Nilaimu juga bagus kok Hae-ah.. Appa sangat bangga pada kalian semua. Anak appa memang anak-anak terpintar." Kata appa dan ia memelukku serta adikku.

**Donghae pov end**

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Nilaimu juga bagus kok Hae-ah.. Appa sangat bangga pada kalian semua. Anak appa memang anak-anak terpintar." Kata appa dan ia memeluku serta kakak ku.

Ah, appa ini bagaimana sih. Jelas-jelas kalau nilaiku lebih baik dari ikan itu. Dan lihat sekarang, ia tersenyum menang saat appa memeluk kami berdua. Huft, appa payah..

"Tapi appa, nilai ku kan lebih bagus dali Hae..." kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Kyunnie, Donghae itu kakakmu. Seharusnya panggil dengan sebutan hyung, arra?"

"Nee.. Tapi appa.."

"Tapi apa kyunnie? Appa tau, nilaimu lebih bagus dari milik Hae hyung. Tapi bagi Appa, nilai itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah kasih sayang, arraso?" kata Appa sambil menaruh telunjuknya tepat di dadaku.

"maksudnya appa?" tanya ku sedikit tak mengerti. Kenapa nilai dibandingkan kasih sayang?

"Appa tidak akan membedakan kalian. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, kyunnie. Kamu memang pintar dalam matematika, tapi Donghae juga pintar dalam olahraga dan menari."

"Benar kata Appa mu, kyunnie.. kami tak akan pernah membandingkan kalian. Karna kalian berdua adalah anak kami yang paling hebat!"

"Ummaa!" teriakku ketika melihat umma telah berada di hadapan kami dan segera aku memeluknya

"Umma sudah buatkan kalian makan siang yang istimewa, kajja kita makan!"

**Kyuhyun pov end**

Setelah makan siang bersama, seperti yang biasa Cho's family ini menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang tengah. Sang appa dan umma entah membicarakan apa, sedangkan Donghae dan Kyu sedang bermain game bersama. Bisa ditentukan kalau yang menjadi jawaranya ialah si bungsu, dengan cara yang 'sedikit' melenceng tentunya.

"Kyu, kau selalu curang kalau bermain game bersamaku. Aku tak mau main lagi denganmu!"

"Kau cendili caja yang tak bica belmain game, hyung."

"Kenapa selalu mengejekku kalau aku tak bisa bermain game? Kau saja yang curang Kyu.."

"Aku tidak culang Hae-ah! Appa, umma.. Hae hyung bilang kalo aku maen culang. Aku kan tidak culang.."

"Sudah-sudah, Kyunnie.. Umma pernah bilangkan kalau anak yang suka bermain curang itu temennya setan. Kyu mau jadi temennya setan eoh?"

"Aniyo umma.."

"Ayo janji kalau Kyunnie tidak akan bermain curang lagi sama umma dan appa.."

"Nee, Kyuhyun janji tak akan belmain dengan culang lagi. Tapi kalau telpaksa, tidak apakan umma?"

"Itu sama saja bermain curang Kyu, ah.. kapan kau mengerti tentang ini?"

"Tapikan Kyu tak mau kalah dali mu, Hae hyung.."

"Hahaha.. sudah-sudah, kalian berhenti main gamenya. Apa kalian tidak lelah eoh? Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah berjanji pada kami semua, jadi kalau kau melanggar janjimu maka, kau tau akibatnyakan?" Tanya Kangin sang appa

"Tidak akan ada es klim cpecial saat makan malam.." jawab si bungsu lesu

"Makannya, jangan bermain curang my little brother.. agar dapat es krim kesukaanmu selalu nee.." Kata Donghae dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Oya, nanti malam Junsu dan Changmin akan menginap malam ini. Kalian mau kan berbagi tempat tidur untuk mereka?" Tanya sang umma

"Tentu caja umma, Minnie akan tidul belcama Kyu! Holee...!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat, dengan pikiran anak kecil yang bisa kita tebak 'bermain game sepanjang malam'

"Memangnya ada apa umma, kenapa mereka menginap di sini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Orangtua mereka ada acara nanti malam, jadi mereka menitipkan Junsu dan Changmin di sini. Kalian tak keberatankan?"

"Tentu tidak umma," jawab kedua kakak beradik itu serempak

**-malam harinya-**

"Maaf Teuki-ah, Kangin-ah kami merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak masalah Jae-ah, sesama sahabat harus saling membantu kan? Lagi pula mereka juga sudah ku anggap anak-anak ku sendiri." Kata Leeteuk sambil mengacak-acak rambut changmin halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian baik-baik di sini, jangan merepotkan teukie ahjumma ne.."

"Ne.. umma" jawab kedua anak YunJae tersebut kompak.

"Kami pergi dulu, Teuki-ah, Kangin-ah.. selamat malam.." kata YunJae setelah mencium kening kedua putranya.

"Ne.. hati-hati dan salam untuk Paman dan Bibi Lee yaa." Kata Leeteuk melambaikan tangan untuk pasangan Yunjae dan menutup pintu setelah meilhat mobil kedua Jung itu menghilang di tikunngan.

"Nah, Junsu , Changmin ayo masuk, Hae dan Kyunnie sudah menunggu mu di dalam."

Dengan segera duo kakak beradik Jung itu dengan semangat berlari –khusus changmin- ke dalam ruang keluarga dan menemukan dua orang – bocah – yang sedang asyik menonton kartun. Yup ini adalah jadwal rutin mereka untuk menonton kartun dengan tokoh utama berbetuk kotak berwarna kuning yang tinggal di rumah nanas di bawah laut dengan sahabat seekor bintang laut.

"Hai Donghae hyung, hai Kyu!" ucap si bungsu Jung dengan gembira dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Changmin yang telah duduk di samping dongsaengnya dan Junsu yang masih berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hai Minnie! Ya.. Junsu-ah duduk sini di sebelahku!" Kata Donghae. Junsu yang merasa terpanggilpun duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Junsu-ah, sejak kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Donghae setelah dirasakan Junsu duduk dengan posisi yang pas. "Baru saja Hae. Kau terlalu sibuk mennton kartun kuning ini sih.."

"Hehehe… Ssstt! Jangan terlalu kencang bicara hal aneh tentang Spongebob. Nanti aka nada evil yang mengamuk karena sang idola diejek." Kata Donghae sedikit berbisik dan melirik adik semata wayangnya itu dengan sedikit bergidik. "Hahaha kau ada ada saja Hae-ah, aku kira Kyuhyunnie tak mungkin berbuat hal seperti itu." Junsu tak percaya. "Terserah kau sajalah, aku sudah mengingatkan."

"Ini anak – anak eomma ada sedikit kue, dimakannya. Hae suruh Junsu dan Changmin memakan kuenya yaa!" Kata Leeteuk meletakkan sepiring Kue. " Iya eomma. Ayo Su-ie, Minnie dimakan. Kue buatan eommaku enak looh!" ajak Donghae pada dua bocah Jung dan berhasil.

"Kyunnie ah, kau tak mau kuenya? Kalau begitu akan aku ambil jatah mu!" Kata Changmin menyenggol –memukul pelan- lengan teman di sebelahnya itu.

"Apaaa… Chwang! Kapan kamu datang?"

"Dari tadi Changmin ada di sampingmu apa kau tak sadar?" tanya Donghae pada adiknya yang dijawab dengan cengiran gaje khas Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat senyuman Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sebuah lengkungan tercetak di bibirnya.

"Iya Kyu, kau tak sadar jika aku duduk di sampingmu? Oh kurasa seperti ini rasanya diacuhkan oleh teman sendiri, sakit!" jawab changmin dengan tangan kiri memegang dada sebelah kirinya dan tangan kanan memegang kue.

"Huee.. maafkan Kyunnie ne.. Kyunnie tidak cengaja mengacuhkan Chwang, Kyunnie hanya .. hanyaa.. huee maafkan Kyunnie..!" kata Kyuhyun dengan memeluk teman kecilnya itu. Donghae dan Junsu yang melihatnya hanya memutarkan matanya dan berkata –aneh- dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tanpa mereka sadari semburat merah tercetak di pipinya, walau tidak terlalu tampak. Blushing eoh? Kkk

"Ne.. ne Minnie sudah memaafkan Kyunnie kok, nah itu ada kue dimakan ne?" jawab Changmin setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, yaa walau sedikit ada rasa tidak rela di hati. Dan Kyuhyun pun memakan kue yang tersedia di depannya.

Tak terasa 30 menit berlalu, dan kartun wajib yang mereka tonton telah usai.

"Aaa… kenapa cudah celecai? Kyu macih pingin menontonnya!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie.. bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain game? Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Ide yang baguc Chwang! Hae ah, Jun – Jun hyung, ayo main game!"

"Kyu, bukankah kamu ada tugas mengarang dari ? kau lupa eoh?" jawab Donghae

"Mmm.. Kyu akan membuatnya cetelah main game. Ayo hyung temani kami main game.. yayaya!" bujuk kyuhyun pada donghae semakin menggebu.

"Tidak bisa Kyu, setelah main game pasti kamu lelah dan langsung tidur. Kerjakan sekarang ne? Hyung bantu."

"Arra.. arra.. ichh, hae menyebalkan!" jawab Kyuhun menghentak – hentakkan kakinya dan bibirnya pun membentuk kerucut. Imut.

"Minnie, ayo bikin tugac Mictel Palk belcama – cama. Aku yakin kamu pacti belum membuatnya kan?"

"Baiklah ayo kerjakan bersama! Junsu hyung, Bantu yaa.." jawab Changmin dan memaksa hyungnya untuk membantunya seperti yang akan dilakukan Hae pada Kyu. Dan anggukan kepala Junsu merupakan jawabannya. Yah sebenarnya Junsu malas meladeni dongsaengnya ini, tapi jika dia tidak membantunya apa yang akan dilakukannya?.

Ditengah –tengah keseriusan mereka mengerjakan tugas

"Ah.. aku penacalan mengapa cpongebob menggunakan bahasa kolea? Bukankah dia dali Amelika?" tanya Kyuhun memecah keheningan.

"Karena sudah dialihkan bahasa Kyunnie." Jawab Donghae sabar.

"Lalu kenapa tinggal di lumah nanac? Kenapa tidak cepelti lumah cekuidwold?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu karena Spongebob special Kyunnie." Kali ini Changmin menjawab. Yah walaupun asal.

"Lalu, cpongebob itu kejukan? Mengapa hidup di dalam laut?" Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi-

"Hahahaha.. Kyunnie ku saying yang termanis dan terpintar, spongebob itu spons bukan keju. Masa iya keju ada dilautan? Namanya aja jelas 'SPONGEBOB' berarti dia spons Kyunnie.." kata Donghae yang sedikit menahan tawanya agar sang dongsaeng tak mengamuk.

"Benal itu Chwang?" tantanya pada changmin dengan sorotan mata tajam mengarah pada Changmin dan Junsu. Dibalas dengan anggukan mereka berdua yang takut akan amukan Kyuhyun.

"ohh.. belalti celama ini Kyunnie calah mengila (mengira) kalo cpongebob itu keju.. Hae hyung tu gimana cih, kacih infolmaci itu dali dulu dong jadi Kyunnie bicca tambah pintal!"

"EH?" Donghae Changmin dan Junsu sepertinya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi bocah evil yang narsisnya ngga ketulingan ini. hohoho

END

~~~~~ \(^….^)/~~~~~

hehehe sankyu udah baca ff aneh aku :) jeongmal gomawo yoo ^^

mmm, emang ffnya udah pernah aku publish di w.p aku, cuma sekarang w.p nya lagi ngambek dan kaga mau dibuka jadi terpaksa aku publish di sini..

diyas - san, mmm Donghae sendirian ya, hehehe ya nanti deh aku temuin ama 'jodoh' nya deh.. maunya siapa? hohoho

sekali lagi buat : **Raina94** - san, **diyas** - san, **danactebh **- san, **Blackyuline** - san, dan **xoxoxo** - san

HONTONI ARIGATOU ^^ *deep bow*

salam

aiiukiu


End file.
